In the past, materials selected from heat resistant and metal attack resistant materials have been used in accordance with specific circumstances as materials which are thought to prevent attack by molten metal. Recently with demand for hot dip zinc plated steel increasing, large scale continuous galvanizing plants are being built. They need large sized components to be immersed in molten zinc such as rolls and guides, and the resistance of these components to attack by molten zinc becomes considerably important. In an attempt to provide materials that resist molten zinc, the following have been proposed: (1) W-Mo alloy, (2) self fluxing alloys and (3) thermal sprayed WC-Co. However, these materials are not satisfactory to completely prevent the zinc attack because (1) W-Mo alloy is extremely difficult to be fabricated into large shapes with reasonable cost but it does provide good protection against molten zinc, (2) self-flux alloys contain metallic constituents such as Co which are not resistant to molten zinc and (3) the method to prevent zinc penetration by thermal spraying a WC-Co layer on stainless steel made components does not have enough resistance to molten zinc due to Co binder in WC-Co coating.
An object of the invention is to solve the above mentioned problems in providing materials having excellent molten metal resistant, specially molten zinc resistant, and besides to provide manufacturing methods for producing components having excellent resistance to attack by molten metal by forming layers of the said materials on the components.